Dangerous Love
by Lady Remeny
Summary: Sakura loved Sasuke but did he love her or did he use her?Sakura sneaks away to her old home to have a minivacation.Something isn't right though...a strange feeling calls to her and she follows it not knowing where it leads.Maybe love or maybe not.Itasaku
1. On Her Own

ItaSakurough draftfirst By Autumn Holt

Sakura blinked.She looked at the sleeping Sasuke beside her.

"You are so good to me."She sighed.She had been 'going out' with Sasuke for two months off and on.

She got up rubbing her head."Owwww!My head!I hate these!"

She had been feeling strange lately.Every second, her head throbed painfuly.

It was if some one was calling her, like she should be somewhere else...

Sasuke moaned."S-S-Sakura.

"You lazy bum!I just don't believe you."She laughed."I...owww..I'm gonna...go out.I won't be back 'til later.Maybe even a day or two..I dunno..."

"I'll miss you.."

"I'm sure you will..I'll call you...I'm just gonna go to my mother's for... a while..."

"OK.I'll be waiting ...babe."

"Oh don't be trying to get anything from me drunk..."She loved saying that to him,he always put up a pitiful fight(a drunk one anyway).

Sakura grabbed her stuff and packed a little more(make-up,weapons,basically,every girl's practical needs).

"Bye hun!"She slammed the door and took off.

(At her mom's house)

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh god..."She mumbled.

She ungreatfuly received Hinata's hug.She had been staying in Sakura's room while she was gone.

"Have you seen Neji lately?"Sakura asked.(Neji had asked her to keep some secrets and then asked her out,how embarassing!)

"Uh, he...he asked me not to talk to you...sorry."

"It's alright Hinata.Just tell him sorry for me."

"I'm glad to see you again.What has it been?Two years?"

"Yep."Sakura sighed.It had been two years since her life turned upside-down."Two years."

"Sakura!My little baby!You came home!"Her mom hugged her.She looked really bad."I'm so glad!"

"Me too mom.Me too."Sakura released her mom."I'm sleeply.I think I'll go to sleep in my box of memories."

Sakura ran in the house and embraced the smell of cherries that washed over her.

She ran around but couldn't find anything missing or changed.

"I'm just worrying myself."

She ran upstairs into her old room.Nothing was touched or moved.Only thing that was different was the bed that had obviously been slept on.

She slammed down on it.She had gotten used to staying up all night and sleeping all day.

She slept for hours well into the night.

Sometime after 10 at night she woke up with that same splitting headache she suffered frequently.

It was so strong this time though!She got out of bed but fell back down on the floor.

The pain had spread to her heart.She clutched her heart.

She put on her shoes and wrote her mom a note:

'I'll be back later.Those feelings returned.This time Sasuke couldn't help me.I'm following the feeling to where ever it takes me.It took me to the woods last time.I'll search there first.I keep seeing this beautiful place with a lingering shadow.Maybe it's trying to tell me something.I'll try to contact you whenever I can.Don't worry Mom.  
If you do worry because I am gone for a while,send Kakashi and Sasuke after me.

Love,Sakura'

"Ok.I can leave.Bye bye world."

Sakura ran out the door and into the woods.It was so much like the Forest of Death:  
Forbidding and mysterious.

(Somewhere in the woods)

"HELP!God dammit!I can't believe I got lost in my own fucking woods!"

She plopped down on a nearby tree-stump.

A twig snapped.She jumped.

"Dammit!My luck fuckin' sucks!"

Birds flew out of an area close-by.

"Shit!What the hell's after me now?I can't believe this sh..."

A stone flew out of nowhere and knocked her out.

(Somewhere)

Sakura woke up.

She was in some type of palace.

"MY LIFE FUCKIN' SUCKS!WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

"You really cuss alot."

Sakura jumped."Who are you?"

"The person who knocked you the fuck out."

A boy older than Sasuke walked out of the shadows.

"ITACHI!YOU!YOU KILLED THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN AND SASUKE'S PARENTS!"

"They were mine too."

"DON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

"How do you think you got here?"

She felt all over her body.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED ME YOU PERVERT!I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DID!"

He laughed."And how do you think you'd do that?"

"I...I'LL BE CREATIVE!"

"Such spunk.I like you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I guess you came here because of your pains."

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I have them too."

"GREAT!JUST GREAT!THE PERSON I HATE AND I HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!"

"And why do you hate me?I never did anything to you."

"EVERYBODY HATES YOU!EVERYBODY KNEW THE UCHIHAS AND THEIR FAMILY.THEY WHERE ALL NICE!"

"That's the side you saw.You never saw the side of them I did almost every day."

"I DON'T CARE!I LOVED THEIR FAMILY!THEY WERE ALL NICE!I WANTED SO MUCH TO BE IN IT!"

"With darling little Sasuke I guess.Such ignorance."

"SHUT UP!HE LOVES ME BACK NOW!"

"Sure.That's why you only are his play-thing.He sleeps with you and moves on.He never did tell you that he loved you did he?"

He laughed.

"All you do is be there.He doesn't care.He could care less if it were you or some one else.I can't believe he tricked you so easily.He is not capible of love."

"S-SHUT UP!"Sakura was crying now.

"Awww,did I make you cry?For some reason I'm good at that."He laughed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Why should I?I like making people cry.It makes me happy."

"P-PLEASE SHUT UP!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!JUST SHUT UP!

"Boohoo.Cry away little Sakura.You couln't handle anything.They were right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Sasuke,Naruto and everybody else.You're the weakest of the three.Always will be."

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?"

"That's exactly what I asked my parents every day."

"SHUT UP!"She scooted away as he walked closer."DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"You really are scared of me aren't you?"

He reached out a hand and gently brushed her face.

She shuddered.

"Do you like that Sakura?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!GET AWAY!"

"Awww,don't be like that.I'm not going to hurt you."

"I DON'T CARE!GET AWAY!I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"That hurts my feelings Sakura.Why don't you like me?I AM likable."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!GET AWAY YOU PIG!"

"I am really hurt.I am so loved by the girls at the bar.Why don't you love me too.It'll be fun."

"SHUT UP!YOU ARE SO GROSS!I WILL NOT BE YOUR WHORE!YOU MUST BE IMAGINING THINGS!"

Sakura got up and dusted herself off.

"You're sure?"

He held out a hand and smiled.

"Then you wouldn't like to go to the party in the next room.Everybody is there.All of the people from the writing part of the preliminaries are there.All of your childhood friends.All waiting for you."

Sakura looked at his hand then at the door.

"Alright.This better not be a trick."

She took his hand and a warm feeling shot through her entire body.She stopped.

"What?Having second thoughts my pet?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Awww.Poor whore.Are you sure you'll be able to come?"

"STOP CALLING ME A WHORE!I DIDN'T FUCK YOU OR ANYTHING!YOU'RE NASTY!"

"You found your voice I see."

They were still holding hands.He squeezed her hand.

"STOP!I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS!"

"Alright my pet.I just want you to be happy."

"OH SHUT UP YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME THROW UP!"

"Such rebelion.I hope you know I could have killed you as soon as I saw you in the woods.I would be nice to me my little pet."

Sakura shuddered.'He could have!Did he just bring me here to have his way with me or some other reason?'

Itachi smiled.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I was waiting for that question.I brought you here because I wanted to."

"That didn't help me at all."

"I know."

Itachi eyed her up and down.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?You're scaring me."

"I like looking at you like that."

He walked her up to the door but backed her up to the wall and slammed her against it.

"Why can't I look at you like that?"

"STOP!GET OFF OF ME!I DON'T WANT TO!GO AWAY!HELP!HELP!HELP!KAKASHI!NEJI!SASUKE!HELP!  
ANYBODY!"

She struggled to get free but with no avail.

Itachi held her arms against the wall.He pinned her legs to the wall with his.

"Don't you want to stay?"

He licked her cheek.

"GET OFF!NO!"

Itachi kissed her.She stood still from fright and shock.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Do that again."

He smiled.He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I...I can't believe this!My...my heart!It is so sore!Itachi?How do you feel?"

"Oh now you like me after I kissed you."

"No,I just think I found a cure."

"Oh so every time you hurt you'll call me up and kiss me in front of Sasuke and our lives will be all fine and dandy?"

"You're an asshole you know that?NOW WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME?"

"Such language."

"Shuddup!"

He unpinned her and backed up.

"Hey now.I felt something too if that makes you feel any better."

"I HAVE TO TELL MOM!SHE WILL BE SO HAPPY I FEEL BETTER!Mom..."

Sakura stepped up to Itachi."I have to go home."

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"I don't want you to go."

"What if I came back?"

"Nope.Can't trust you."

"WHAT?I HAVEN'T RAN AWAY YET!HOW CAN YOU NOT TRUST ME?"

Itachi gave her a very sarcastic look.

"Ok,so maybe I wouldn't trust myself either.Fair enough.But I still want to go home."

"Only if you bargain with me."

"What do you want?"

"You have to please me before you go."

"AWWW HELL NO!YOU ARE OUTTA YOUR MIND!THAT IS SO GROSS!"

"You please Sasuke all the time at his will.Why not mine?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!I AM NOT THAT LOW YOU PERVERT!YOU WON'T GET ME YET!A KISS SURE JUST NOT THAT!"

"I am dissapointed in you.I guess you'll just be staying here until you do so."

"I guess so."

Itachi walked toward her.

She stood her ground."What now?"

"If you really want to go prove it to me."

"By having sex with you?Like I said before,HELL NO!"

"No,just prove it to me.If you really want to go home that is.I don't mean that but if it makes you feel better..."

Sakura slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"YOU'RE GROSS!"

"Thank you.I try so hard."

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP YOU EGO MANIAC?YOU!YOU!YOU!IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

"My,my,my!You're so nice.I can't BELIEVE that you have friends."

Sakura screamed.

"YOU DRIVE ME NUTS!I CAN'T STAND YOU!YOU ARE SO...SO...SO...AAAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"Sakura?"

"WHAT?"

"Are you done yet?"

Her entire face turned red from anger.

Itachi smiled."Are you happy Sakura?"

"HELL NO!I AM PISSED OFF BEYOND HELP!YOU WILL PAY YOU ASSHOLE!I AM NOT THAT EASILY..."

"Whatever."

"WHAT?"

"Whatever...I'm not listening to what your saying so go ahead.I don't care."

"YOU!YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE MISTER!"

Itachi was smiling as he walked away.'Another one tricked.I'm so good.Won't be long now.'

"I'll PROVE IT TO YOU THAT I WANT TO GO HOME JUST SO I CAN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU!  
AND NO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!DON'T EVEN TRY IT BUSTER!"

Itachi stopped and turned around."How are you going to do that?"

(Back at Sakura's house,her mom found the note)

"My little girl!HINATA!LOOK AT THIS!"

"What?"

She took the note from Mrs.Haruno.

"Huh?Feelings?"

"Yeah.I don't know much about them myself.All I know is that she has them.I hope she didn't get lost again.Poor thing.She has the worst sense of direction.I should call up Kakashi.I know something HAD to happen to her.She also has the worst luck."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah.I don't know what to do with her anymore.She does have a will of her own."

Hinata nodded."I agree.Sakura's my friend too.I'll go get Kakashi.I'll be back in a minute."

(At Itachi's hideout)

Sakura flinched.

"I...I'll take care of all your needs for two days straight including today and if you are happy at the end...you will let me go."

"Finaly realizing I have control?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL!IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT NIETHER ONE OF US HAVE HAD ANY PAINS YET!"

Itachi smiled."So you finaly realized it?My pains made me want to run away to whatever was calling me.It happened to be you for some reason."

"What if it was...nevermind.I'll be gone in a couple of days so don't get attached.I don't like it when animals follow me home.They bring fleas."

"Snappy today aren't we?"

"Oh shut up!"

Itachi smirked at her and then brushed her face with his hand."I have needs."

Sakura smacked his hand away."GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him."Ah come on...you wanna go home right?"

"SEX IS NOT A NEED!"She tried to push him away."GET OFF!"

Itachi laughed."You'll think so if you let me get a hold of you."

"I WILL NOT!I'LL PROBABLY RUN AWAY BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN..."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?"

Itachi tickled her side.She giggled and tried to hide her smile.

"T-that tickles!"She laughed out loud and and smiled really big.Before she caught her self she gave Itachi a big hug."KNOCK IT OFF SASUKE!"

Itachi looked down at her.'Why is she hugging me and...SASUKE?'

Sakura pushed herself away from him."NO!DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!"

"Too late..."He ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her against the wall."I'm needy..."

"NO YOU'RE HORNY!NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Itachi pouted."Please Sakura?All you have to do is say yes..."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE...ooooo...".

Sakura stopped yelling as he started to kiss her neck.

'This fells good...'

Itachi smiled to himself.'Got her now...'

He stopped."Are you gonna be quiet now?"

Sakura smiled.She had a blank look on her face as she was flown off to la-la land.

'Itachi?Where did he learn our weak spot?I never saw him around any women before...'

Sakura silenced her thoughts.Her face burned.'For some reason I'm jealous...AM I OK?'

"Sa-ku-ra..."Itachi mumbled in a sing-song voice."Are you all there?"

"Hmmm?"She tilted her head to the left."Yeah..."

"Ok..."He smiled.'She's letting me now...I must have gotten to her...'

"Don't be thinking anything wrong Itachi Uchiha.I am a very skilled..."

"I know..."He went back to her neck.

"Itachi?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Why do we need each other?"

"Umm um."(This is not a 'um i don't know'um,it is a word muffled by her neck)

"Can you please talk to me with your face NOT sucking the fuck out of my neck?"

Itachi looked up at her."What?"

"WHY DO WE NEED EACH OTHER?"

"I don't know...maybe the almighty gods want you to give me..."

"NO THEY DO NOT!"

Itachi laughed."You are very...cute in your own way...Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Not being dirty or anything but there is only one bedroom and one bed.I hope you don't mind..."

"Liar..."

"I was just thinking...you might miss the warmth of another body and I was just offering so you would be..."

"Where's the other bedroom?"

"You're awful blunt."

"I know.Where is the other room?"

"Here...I'll take you...but you have to promise not to escape before you're first promise is kept..."

"I know.I know..."

Itachi nodded and then led her to the room.

(in the room...DUH!)

"Here you are...my room is just down the hall...two doors down...on the left..."He pointed to the said room."Wake me if you need anything...I wouldn't want my little slave to get hungry or scared to death before she keeps a promise...or two..."

"Humpf...whatever...just leave me alone now...I have to get plenty of sleep so I can take care of your whiny ass..."

"Gee thanks for the compliment...sleep tight..."

Shivers ran down Sakura's back...'Sleep tight...' 


	2. Storm

Storm By Aki

Sakura was all calm and asleep when the storm came.It brought plenty of thunder and rain with it.

BOOM

Sakura jumped out of bed."I've never been through a storm without Sasuke."

She sat up and pulled the covers up to her chin.

The lightining and the objects around the room cast eerie shadows on the walls.

BOOM

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!WHAT ThE HELL?"Sakura jumped out of bed and searched around the room.

Her foot slipped under the bed and met with a soft lump.She pulled it out from underneath the bed and the lightining lit up the shape of a teddy bear.

"How cute!"

With new confidence Sakura laid back down and pulled the covers up to her chin while cradling the bear.

BOOM

"THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

She laid the bear under the covers and tucked it in for it's sleep as if to help her need for sleep to come over her again.

It didn't...

Thinking of ways to go back to sleep she herself,without realizing it,had started to drift off.

BOOM

"I'll never sleep!I NEED SASUKE!"She went over all hat had happened to her that day.One trouble after another...just her life...typical.

She thought long and hard.

"Right before bed with a grin on his face,Itachi had said,'My room is just down the hall...two doors down...on the left...wake me if you need anything...I wouldn't want my little slave to get hungry or scared to death before she keeps a promise...or two'  
so I can just go right down to him he can say something to make me mad and then I will be so mad that I will forget all about the storm and go straight to bed...PERFECT!"

She got up and walked down the hall.

"Two doors down...left...here it is..."

She tried to make out all of the objects in the room but couldn't really tell to good what they all were in the dark.

Then she looked at the sleeping Uchiha dreaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Guard down and everything...pathetic..."She shook her head.

Sakura looked around again and then looked back at Itachi.

BOOM

"FUCK!"Sakura jumped in the bed."Woops..."

She looked at him to see if he had stirred.He hadn't.

BOOM

Itachi wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere...Maybe I can get some sleep..."

She(disturbingly)found comfort in his arms seeing he was very warm and snuggly...(don't ask)

Sakura was almost to sleep when her warmth moved a little.

"Goodnight my little angel..."

BOOM

Sakura shivered.

Sakura felt him give her a little kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmm?Goodnight to you too...see you in the morning..."

Itachi blinked.'What?She's nice to me now?That's a little strange but at least I get some nice comments from her...'

He smiled and squeezed her closer to him.

Sakura scooted into him so they were in a comfy spoon.

"See you in the morning..."

Itachi smiled."You too." 


	3. Lost Love,Gained Love,Forced Love

ItaSakurough draftthird By Aki

Sakura woke up earier than she thought she would have.

"Itachi?"She mumbled."Are you awake?"

She didn't feel him move or hear him say anything so she got up.

She wondered around and found a balcony.She leaned against the rail to think.

She smiled.'I've been attacked by him several times,kidnapped by him,kissed by him,  
intimidated by him,scared of him,had hate for him,and yet...I go to him when I'm scared and I find comfort in him that I never knew I had...it's so strange...like I have another personality...it's taking control...I find it hard to resist to just...why am I doing this?Why haven't I run away yet or called for help?Why am I doing this to Sasuke?  
Will anybody come to help me?Am I going to stay here forever being Itachi's slave.  
Itachi was right now that I think about it...I am only Sasuke's sex doll...WHY AM I THINKING THIS?I LOVE SASUKE!Right?'

"Sakura?"

"What?"

Sakura had found the shocked older nin Neji standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Oh...I was running through the woods and was attacked..."

"WHAT?Are you ok?Do you want to go home?I can take you...that's actually why I came here.  
..I saw this old ruin and descided to see if you had sheltered here from the storm.  
fortunatly I found you...you are alright...right?"

Neji had stepped close to her and now he was brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Neji...I'm so sorry..."She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears just flow down.

"It's ok Sakura...I...I was just a little worried that's all...especially since last time I saw you I...well...I'm sorry too...for not wanting to talk to you...but you're ok now...so I can take you home...where you'll be safe...then maybe...we can still...get together...in time..."

Neji returned her embrace and placed his head on top of hers while they looked over the tree tops.

Itachi got out of bed.He heard mumbling and crying.

He got up noticing the empty space where Sakura had been.

"Sakura?"

He looked around and went to the doorway of the balcony as quiet as he could."Sakura"  
There she was...in the arms of another man.What had he done wrong?

"Sakura I love you..."

"Neji?"She looked up at him."You what?"

Neji looked away.He didn't feel right expressing his feelings out loud."I...love...you."

Sakura parted from him."You too?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Neji but I can't just..."

"Please Sakura!"Neji got down on his knees."Please...marry me...live a happy life with me...I'll give you everything you want...anything...just please love me and be with me.  
please!I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura looked away from his sad eyes."Neji...I...I can't..."She clutched her chest."I can't..."

"Why?"Neji stood up and took a step toward her reaching his hand out.

Sakura smacked his hand away."Because..."She didn't want to tell him about Itachi and her deal.How could Neji kill him if he killed the entire Uchiha clan?She didn't want to see Neji hurt but she didn't want to see him dead either.

"Did Sasuke really steal your heart?He's a drunk and a liar...all he uses you for is..."

"I know!I've heard this talk before..." 'WOOPS!YOU IDIOT!DON'T BRING UP THE ITACHI THING!'

"So who is it?Kakashi?"

"NO!"

"Naruto?"

"HELL NO!"

"WHO IS IT?AFTER I GET RID OF THEM WE CAN BE TOGETHER SAKURA!WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"Neji!Can't you hear yourself?"

"But Sakura!"

"No Neji!I won't have you put in danger like that!It's useless Neji!I'm stuck here..."

"Why is he here?Your secret lover?"

Itachi laughed to himself and hid in the shadows.'This is interesting...'

"No Neji...I don't have a secret lover or another man or anything like that!What I have is a promise,a deal,and a pain that won't go away!It hurts Neji...I don't know what to do...I can't be helped Neji..."

"SAKURA!I CAN AND WILL HELP YOU!"

"Neji...please leave..."

"What?"

"Leave!You're talking nonsense and I don't want to see you get hurt!GO AWAY!I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE YOU!I DON'T WANT YOU KILLED!NEJI I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU TOO!IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED...I'M NOT EXACTLY TOGETHER MYSELF.GET OUT OF HERE...I should be home in a couple of days...the deal and promise both will be over then...then we can all talk...ok Neji?"

"Fine...but only because you asked me.As long as you're safe..."

His face was cold and mean when he turned to leave.

"Neji..."

He turned his head as he put his foot on the rail.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...I love you too...just not...you have to go..."

Sakura tried to hold back the tears as she sent him off.She loved them all.

A tear rolled down Neji's face as he jumped over the rail.

Sakura watched as the tree tops swayed back and forth from him jumping branch to branch.

"That was so touching..."

"ITACHI!DON'T GO AFTER HIM!PLEASE!"

"Why?You love him?"

"What?"

"I came in when you two were groping all over each other..."

"We weren't..."

"You know...people will do such...stupid and desperate things...to be free and make sure the people they love are safe and alive..."

"What?"

"'Don't let him see you!'Please...oh and this is one of my personal favorites...'I don't want you killed...I love you'...I would think we were on a tv drama...such hard core romance...oh the suspense..."

"You can be a real ass!I'm getting out of here..."

Sakura tried to walk past Itachi but he grabbed her wrist."I don't think so..."

"Ow!You're hurting me!"

"'Ow you're hurting me'shut up!I'll hurt you now!"

Itachi squeezed her wrist even tighter.

"STOP!PLEASE STOP!"

Sakura fell to the ground trying to free herself.

"No!You hurt me so I hurt you!"

"What?"Sakura hugged his arm."No!I never touched you!"

"Get off me whore!I won't fall for it!"

Sakura started to cry."You're really hurting me!GET OFF!I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Bullshit!You've slapped me,you've threatened to kill me and..."He added a fake little hurt whisper."You've broken my heart..."

Sakura looked up at him."What?"

"Oh so now you really care...'I'm stuck here...I don't love any body...I don't have any secret lovers or man'...thanks for mentioning me...I'm just...so...thrilled."

With those last two words he squeezed and squeezed her wrist until he heard her scream.

"OOWWWWWWW!GET OFF!ITACHI PLEASE!PLEASE!I WILL I WILL!"

"You will what?"

"I'll...'please' you if you let go and let me go home...if it's..."

Itachi struck her to the ground."Don't come near me!I'll call for you when I feel like it...go to your room and don't you DARE come out...I...ugh...I have to be alone...FUCK THAT HURTS!Now!"

Sakura scrammbled off of the ground holding her injured wrist to her chest and ran to her room.

Itachi slammed his door shut.

"DAMMIT!"He kicked his chair across the room to smash on the other wall."THESE STUPID PAINS!"

In her room Sakura heard banging and smashing and yelling.It scared her.She had grabbed the teddy from the bed and hugged it in the corner to cry.As the tears rolled,for what it felt like the millionth time,down her cheeks and to the floor she thought of her life.

It sucked.

She abandoned her mom to live with Sasuke,she lost contact with all of her friends,she refused a happy life with Neji,she became a whore,she lost track of time with her running away and being kidnapped,she is in this corner right now,she is in this situation right now,she promised something that she gave all the time,she remains in the corner crying her heart out...she hates every bit of it.She's sixteen for crying out loud!Things like this aren't supposed to happen!

'I'll just be exactly what Itachi wants me to be and then I'll be able to go home and live again.'

"SAKURA!"

Sakura cowered in the corner.

"SAKURA!"

She trembled up and placed the teddy bear on the bed.

"C-coming!"

"NOW!"

"Yes Itachi!"

Sakura dug around the room and then in the wardrobe.

"Ohhh..."She pulled out a white dress.It was torn at the bottom and one of the straps were torn and dangling down the front of the shoulder.She put it on.Perfect fit.She threw her other clothes on the bed.

"SAKURA!DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

Sakura smoothed it out and walked down the hall and posed against the door frame.

"Yes?"She tried to use her most seductful voice she could find in herself.

"Hmmm.Well...where have I seen that dress before?"

"Does that really matter?"She walked over to him and kissed him.'Warm...my heart is pounding!I hope he can't hear it...'

"Where did you put Sakura?"

"Silly...I am Sakura...Sakura at your service..."She smiled.She saw him bite his lip and the eager look in his eyes.

"Hah...what are you looking at?"

"You of course..."

"Why are you doing this Sakura?A minute ago you hated my guts remember?"

Sakura poked his nose."Because..."

"Because you don't want your friends and family hurt...or you want free?"

"Silly Itachi...always everything else but what's important...tsk tsk tsk..."

He pulled her onto him and pulled out a kunei."This better be worth it."

"Oh it will."Sakura closed the little space between them and rolled them over so Itachi was on top. 


	4. Wanna Play?

Chapter four

By me

Itachi rolled off of Sakura who too was out of breath.

"Now I know why my brother didn't get rid of you."

"If you say something like that again you won't be getting anything EVER again."Sakura wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"I am in charge so shut up."Itachi stood up and walked out of the room."Come on."

Sakura heaved herself up."Where to?"

"To take a shower."

She followed him through the house nude and felt slightly uncomfortable."Itachi..."

"What."

"Is it just us in this house?"

"For now."He walked into the biggest bathroom Sakura had ever seen."A few of the Akutski will be joining us in a couple of days."

She was easily distracted from Itachi by the giant tub and shower at the other side of the room."Wow..."

"Oh will you at least try to stay focused?!"Itachi threw a towel at her which hit her square in the face."Now get in the tub."

"The tub?"Sakura looked down to the bottom which seemed so far away.

"No the toilet...YES THE TUB!!!"Itachi lifted her up and dropped her in the tub.She expected it to be deeper but really it was just like any other jacuzi tub.

In no time the room was filled with the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms and had a nice comforting feel to it.

Sakura sunk down to the bottom of the tub before coming back up and flipping her hair back.Itachi covered his fronts as he began to rise.

He climbed in with her and sat down,resting his head against the back.His finger pressed a button and messaging jets of water pushed against them.

Sakura slowly pushed herself against Itachi attempting to sit in his lap."Well make room your highness."

He smirked."That's right.You listen to me."

She leaned back and rested on him.He could feel her body relaxing and he relaxed himself.

Sakura had her clothes back on and went back to her room.'I can't believe myself.I don't love Itachi.I don't even _like_ him.I am betraying everyone I love by even being here.Hmph.I wonder if they're even looking for me.I bet not.Why would they want to look for me when I abandoned them to be Sasuke's sex whore and then abandoned them all again to follow my "heart".Sheesh...no one cares anyway...so why should I worry...I should do something I'll never forget so I'll make a difference at least for myself.'

She glanced down the hallway."Itachi-kun!!Wanna play?!!!!"

Itachi lifted his head up from his pillow.'She's yelling for me?What does _she_ want anyways?Ug...I should have never ever took her from the woods.I should've just left her there and went about my business.I mean...why put strain on myself if she's just a problem anyway?I sure as hell can't _love_ or _like_ her.That snake would hold it against me forever.He would have an advantage.He can't have an advantage.And even if he did...it couldn't be over a stupid girl.'

"What do you mean?"

Sakura bounded into the room and lept on Itachi."Come on!!!"

"What?!"She started to pry his clothes off.

"Let's go!!!"

"But we just got done..."

"Who cares..."She slapped away his hands and continued to try and strip him."Come on you stick in the mud."

"Oh I'll put a stick in your mud!!!"He jumped up and laughed as he chased her around the room."Come here you!!!"

Sakura ran out of the room waving his shirt in the air."Come and get me!!!"

Itachi laughed and suddenly wished she wasn't a ninja.

They ran around for a while before Sakura jumped on Itachi from around a corner."HAHA!!!!"

He flipped them over."HAHA!!!!"

She giggled as they had played strip tag for a good ten minutes and clothes were everywhere through the house.

"So what are you gonna do to me?"She wrapped her hands around him as he slid a hand inbetween her thighs.

"Oh alittle of this a little of that."He chucked as she made a face and moaned."So?"

"So dammit use your dick not your hand!!!!"Sakura forced him closer to her so they were almost one.

Itachi was happy to oblige.As he thrusted he missed the sounds of running on tiptoe.

"Well well well.What are you doing Itachi?"

"Damn it go away Kisame.Can't you see I-uhn-I'm busy."Itachi didn't let his partner distract him from Sakura.

"Well no Itachi I can't.Oh Deidara and Sasori is here too."

"Well go AWAY!!!"Itachi covered Sakura up.

Sasori walked into the room and gawked."WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Deidara mumbled."Wild sex on the floor it looks like..."

Itachi yelled at them."THEN GO AWAY!!!!"

"What if we refuse?"

"Well there's nothing I can do really but kill you.How does that sound?!"

"If you do that you'll be sorry.Orochimaru wants all of us to live at this hard time."

"Something's hard alright."

"Deidara!!!"Sasori punched his arm.

Sakura whispered to Itachi."Come on let's go."

"Fine.But you owe me."He got off of her and picked up his cloak from the floor to cover them."Come on...we've got to find all of our clothes."

As they left the room the guys couldn't hold their laughter any longer.

As Sakura tucked herself in next to Itachi she said aloud,"I still haven't found my bra..."

A/N:I'm sorry it's short and probably isn't that good but I tried to get at least one more chapter up for some of you all.I hope you all liked it but if you didn't...I'll try to make the next one better

R&R you know the drill...START REVIEWING YOU SLACKERS!!!!! lol


End file.
